Giselle Gewelle
Summary Giselle Gewelle '(ジゼル・ジュエル, ''Jizeru Jueru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation '''"Z" -'"The Zombie"'. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: '''Giselle Gewelle, Gigi '''Origin: Bleach Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Healing, Reishi Manipulation, Master Archer, Hirenkyaku, True Flight, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual Awareness, Necromancy (via The Zombie), Can take control of her enemy's body (via The Zombie) Attack Potency: Town level+ '''( via power-scaling, also Killed a weakened Bambietta) (Also, '''The Zombie ignores conventional durability by only being splattered with giselle's blood) | Likely higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic reflexes and combat speed (Can keep up with Bambietta, Candice, and Meninas, and she dodged Candice's subsequent blast of electricity) | Likely higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Likely higher Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Giselle possesses considerable durability. She withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries), Town level+ (Survived pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1) (Giselle can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating The Zombie) | Likely higher Stamina: High Range: At least Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: Giselle's control over the zombies can be overridden: PePe Waccabrada's The Love has allowed him to take control of her zombies several times in the past, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi developed a drug based on Gotei 13 members' blood samples that replaces the blood within the zombies with blood which he has developed, allowing him to take control of the zombies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Zombie (死者 (ザ・ゾンビ), Za Zonbi; Japanese for "Deceased"): Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming a "corpse" (死体, shitai) and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died. Once a Quincy has died, however, Giselle can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities, such as when she had Bambietta's corpse blast Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Reiatsu. If it is low, Giselle only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before The Zombie can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin. Giselle's zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of Giselle's; however, their blood does not contain special properties like Giselle's does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under Giselle's control by coming in contact with the blood of her zombies. Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies Giselle can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process. However, Giselle's control over the zombies can be overridden: PePe Waccabrada's The Love has allowed him to take control of her zombies several times in the past,and Mayuri Kurotsuchi developed a drug based on Gotei 13 members' blood samples that replaces the blood within the zombies with blood which he has developed, allowing him to take control of the zombies. * Healing: Giselle can use her power to heal her comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. She can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse. She can also reattach severed limbs to her zombies by holding the limb in the proper place. Additionally, Giselle can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating The Zombie. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen: Giselle uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Giselle clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones. Giselle grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Giselle can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like skulls. Quincy: Vollständig Giselle's Quincy: Vollständig grants her large Reishi wings composed of bones. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Hidan Hidan (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Category:Tier 7 Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Category:Healers